When the Stars Align
by mramsey
Summary: When Anastasia's mother dies she receives a letter apologizing for all the wrong her mother did. She soon learns that she is to marry Christian Grey and she's not happy about it. Now, they both have to juggle the paparazzi, and the feeling that they may both be falling for each other. Follow the notorious play boy and the heartbroken girl, as they find love and happiness together.


AN/ Most of this will be loosely based about my life except for the parts about Christian Grey. I've been having trouble dealing with the death of my mother and I needed a way to get my thoughts out! I hope you like it! Also, I know this isn't what I normally write, but I wanted to try something different! Love, Mxx.

A POV/

The tears streamed down my face as I knelt on the floor with my face in my hands as my brother wrapped his arms around me tightly. She was gone, and the world would never be the same again, everything had changed for the worst. It's funny how you can love someone so much and not realize it, my mom abandoned my siblings and I. She chose prescription pain killers over us, and never looked back. She put my brother and sister through things I never went through, and I hated her for it. It would have been less agonizing if she had left us alone, but she didn't. She promised to see us, to come and get us, to try and get partial custody. She came once when I was seven and then I never saw her, until five years later when my brother over dosed on drugs that she gave him. Even then she didn't give a crap, she came back acting as though she was the best mother in the world. She even told that to my sister at the hospital, and my sister punched her in the face. I've never been more proud of Myah! Now, the women that made my life a living hell was gone, and I should've been indifferent, but I wasn't. The women that made a child feel like she wasn't good enough, or important enough. The child who wished on her birthday candles for her to come and see her just once more. The point is that I wanted her to love us, and she didn't. Yet, I was still heart broken over a person that didn't care enough to choose her children over drugs, and I couldn't have felt guiltier for the sorrow that I was experiencing.

It's the day after the funeral, and I was curled up in my bed crying softly. I was upset and completely heartbroken about the whole ordeal. I was staring out the window, when my brother Christopher walked in carrying a thick envelope in his hands. He sat softly on the edge of my bed, and looked at me sympathetically. "Ana" He called my name softly, I looked at him wearily.

"Yes, Chris?" He looked at his hands nervously, and I rolled my eyes. "C, get on with it, I know it's difficult, but whatever it is it must be important. He smiled at the use of his nickname and handed me the envelope skeptically.

"Here, Dad wanted me to give this to you. He wants you to read it and come down when you finish." I stare into the blue eyes the exact same shade as hers and nod. He pulls me into a hug and ruffles my coffee colored hair.

"I love you, C!" I kiss his cheek and he stands up and walks to the door, but turns before leaving. "I love you too, Ana " I smile and the he's gone.

I look at the envelope trepidaciously, and see my name scrawled in loopy handwriting that can only be my mother's. What could she have possibly wanted to say to me, and do I really even want to read it. Saying, a quick prayer to God, I open the envelope and begin reading.

Dear Anastasia,

If you are reading this then I finally fulfilled my promise, or I am now with my almighty Lord. I want to start out by saying that I love you and I have always loved you. I know that you feel that I don't care or that I never wanted you or your brother and sister, but that's not true. Honey, I'm sorry for picking drugs over you, I didn't have control over my addiction. I tried to get better, but the devil was always there to help me escape from reality. I broke so many promises to you and for that I am truly sorry, and I hope you find in your heart to forgive me. Since I am gone, I wanted you to be taken care of, and because you are an adult your father can no longer truly do that. So, that to see that it is done, I have arranged a marriage between you and a man named Christian Grey. I'm sure you know who he is, seeing as how he is now in a famous boy band. I went to school in England with his mother Grace and we made this agreement right after you were born. I understand that this could make you hate me more, but it's my last try to make things right for you. So, with all that being said, know that I love all of you with all my heart, and if I'm gone I'm looking down on you right now. I'm so proud of you!

With All my Love,

Mom

Tears fall down my face as I throw the letter angrily across the room. How could she do this? How dare she think that she had a say it's in my life, I cannot believe this! I get up and throw on black leggings with a grey oversized sweater. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, and bound down the stairs. I reach the living room and open my mouth to speak when I run into a solid hard body. I look up, and my blue eyes meet his perfectly grey ones. The tall copper haired boy smiles, and I glare.

"You must be Ana, I'm Christian."

AN/ So, I hope you like this and please read and review! The letter didn't happen in real life, but I like it. Most of the names of my family have been changed! Love you all!

Love,

Mxx.


End file.
